


Sunday

by phoenixyfriend



Category: Naruto
Genre: 'Happy Bisexuals' isn't actually a tag but it should be, Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Happy Bisexuals, Happy Sex, Hypnotism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, The world needs more happy queer people, Yuri, especially happy queer girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: Ino is seventeen when she learns how to hypnotize people.----------There isn't enough femslash in the Naruto fandom. There isn't enough femslash in hypnosis erotica either. There definitely isn't enough consensual femslash fic in either community, and absolutely nothing that is Naruto fandom and femslash and erotic hypnosis and consensual explicit fic.So... I wrote some.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theroadkillcafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadkillcafe/gifts).



> The summary is everything you need to know, other than the fact that this is only my second time writing sexually explicit content at all, and my first writing femslash. So... yeah, that's a thing to be aware of.
> 
> Also, this is all the-roadkill-cafe's fault. (Find her on tumblr. She does some great IzuTouka.)
> 
> I may or may not turn this into a consensual Naruto femslash hypnosis series out of spite for the lack of content that manages to fall into all four categories.

Ino is seventeen when she learns how to hypnotize people. It’s sort of a logical extension of her Yamanaka techniques? Whatever.

She’s twenty-one when she first uses it in an erotic context.

“I just think that, um…” Hinata fidgets with a lock of hair, refusing to meet Ino’s eyes. “I think it could help? I mean, I _want_ to have sex with you, Ino-chan. But…”

But every time they’ve tried so far, Hinata’s frozen up. The social rules she’d learned as a child and preteen and young adult were all very deeply ingrained, and many of those led straight to the fact that a woman should remain a virgin until her wedding night, when she lost her flower to her husband, and most likely did not enjoy it, for the marriage was for filial piety and continuing the line or for politics, and not for love or personal enjoyment.

As she got older, Hinata realized which parts of that were complete bullshit, and which parts were things she should probably keep in mind. As heiress, a political marriage was considered something of an inevitability, and her duty in many ways (which was part of why Hinata tried to keep her social circle limited to the ones she could feasibly marry for political capital, instead of letting herself accidentally fall in love with someone who wouldn’t get the approval of the elders). Having a child, even an adopted one, would be necessary to continue the family line. Filial piety was more important than almost anything else, especially for a clan like the Hyuuga.

The rest could all go to hell, though.

“For your first time, though…” Ino reached out and took the lock of hair that Hinata was playing with, twisting it through her own fingers. “Most people want to keep it as vanilla as possible.”

“We’re both girls, Ino-chan.” Hinata says, only a bit of exasperated sarcasm slipping through. “No matter what happened, my first time wasn’t going to be considered vanilla if it was with you.”

Ino grins a little, and blushes despite herself, because this isn’t really a sight she gets to see very often. Hinata has a razor-sharp wit sometimes, but it’s rare to see under all the shyness and the insecurity that tells Hinata nobody would find it funny anyway.

“I guess so,” Ino says after a moment, and then adds, “Right now?”

Hinata shrugs. “We were planning on trying again tonight anyway. Why not?”

So… so they do that. They talk about boundaries first, of course, and then Ino gets Hinata to lie down on a bed and close her eyes, focusing on the sound of Ino’s voice. There’s a way to do this whole thing without genjutsu, but with a willing participant, it goes faster to include something to cause drowsiness and some tiny bit of befuddlement.

Ino talks, and talks, and talks until Hinata is fully under, breathing deep in the dark of the room. She’s sure there’ll still be some resistance, of course, but the goal isn’t to make Hinata do anything she doesn’t want to do, just to help her get her mind in a place that lets her do it.

(Ino will never _not_ find it funny that hypnosis and guided meditation are only a half-step from becoming one another at any time.)

“Hinata, I’m going to ask you to wake up in a moment. When I do, I want you to stay hypnotized, and follow my instructions. I want you to wake up when I count to three. Ready? One… two… three… wake up.”

Hinata’s eyes flicker open and stay that way, staring blankly at the ceiling. Ino watches carefully to see that she’s still deep before venturing further. “Hinata-chan, can you sit up for me?”

It takes a moment, but with slow, heavy movements, Hinata does get up. Her arms drag as she does, but even hypnosis doesn’t overcome force of habit enough to keep her from folding her hands in her lap when she’s sitting.

“How are you feeling, Hinata-chan?”

“…tired.” Hinata says, but she doesn’t yawn or otherwise indicate this state.

“I see.” Ino fiddles with the hem of her shirt for a moment, trying to decide on a course of action. “Do you feel warm at all, Hinata? It’s pretty hot in this room.”

Hinata shifted uncomfortably. “A little.”

“It’s so _warm_ , Hinata-chan.” Ino coos, but she doesn’t get up. No touching, not while she’s like this. Touching Hinata while she’s under can come later, when they play with it more and can figure out wider boundaries and things. For now, though, she says, “Can’t you feel it getting warmer by the second? And, I mean, with breasts the size of yours, I can imagine that all that flesh is just concentrating the heat _right there._ ”

One of Hinata’s hands comes up to pluck uncomfortably at her shirt, getting air down to her chest to cool it, and a faint flush crawls up her cheeks.

“You should probably take your shirt off,” Ino says, like she’s mulling the idea over. “But you’re only supposed to do that if your about to sleep with someone, or if you’re about to take a shower, and you’re not planning on showering, right?”

“No, Ino-chan.” Hinata says after a moment.

“What are you planning to do?”

“Sleep with you.”

“That sounds like a good plan to me.” Ino says, and it takes effort to keep her voice even, because she always wants to giggle when she’s walking someone through simple, contrived chains of not-quite-logic. “But I’m watching you, Hinata-chan. I’m watching, and you’re about to take your shirt off. You already know that if you take it off, I’ll be watching you strip. I’ll be seeing you almost naked. Doesn’t that make you horny? Doesn’t that make you feel even warmer than before, in all the right places?”

The slightly blush on Hinata’s cheeks from the imagined heat intensifies a little. She nods a little as she says, “Yes.”

“With every button that you undo, you’re going to get a little hornier.” Ino instructs her. “With every inch of skin you show me, you’re going to get a little wetter, a little more ready. And the more you think about how horny you are, the more you’ll think about me, and the more you think about me, the hornier you’ll get, and the hornier you get, the more you’ll think about how horny you are.”

Hinata nods.

“Start stripping,” Ino orders, and watches with undisguised glee as Hinata does so. It’s nothing Ino hasn’t seen before, and it’s well within the boundaries that Hinata set before the hypnosis started, so Ino doesn’t feel even the slightest bit guilty about watching her girlfriend’s cheeks get redder and her breath get harsher, even though her eyes are half-lidded with trance. She doesn’t feel guilty at all about seeing Hinata get naked, and she doesn’t feel guilty that she’s hypnotized Hinata into a ridiculously aroused state in relation to it.

“Ino-chan?”

“Hm?”

“If I’m going to sleep with you, then you’re going to sleep with me.” Hinata says, and Ino nods. “So… should you strip too?”

“Doesn’t it make you feel so much more aroused to be that exposed when I’m still all covered up, though? I know you like the idea of being a sub sometimes, Hinata-chan, and doesn’t this mean I keep some of the power, this way? I’m _aaaaaaaaaaall_ covered up, and you’re not. Doesn’t that make you feel so wet?” Ino asks, and grins when Hinata gives a jerky little nod. That isn’t even the hypnosis talking; that’s a kink, however mild, that they’ve definitely discussed before. “And I suppose you’ll probably want to take your pants off, too.”

Hinata keeps stripping, though slowly, which is honestly a step forward from most occasions. Ino would prefer to be taking Hinata’s clothing off herself, but she’s rarely gotten past taking Hinata’s shirt off before the embarrassment or social expectations kick in too strongly for Hinata to go any farther. She’s still _seen_ what’s underneath, due to the onsen, but there’s different expectations at play there.

Hinata isn’t wearing a bra, Ino notes as the shirt comes off. Those round, perfect breasts are free to hang down, and Ino licks her lips as she watches them.

Hinata’s hands hesitate on her pants, some of that same social conditioning at work, and Ino tries to soothe her. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m… I’m not supposed to…”

“It’s perfectly normal, right?” Ino coaxes, and watches and waits for the confusion and anxiety in Hinata’s eyes to relax away. “It’s normal for a person who wants to have sex to take their clothes off. It normal to want to have sex with someone, especially your significant other. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to do this.”

Hinata’s eyes flicker a little, the lids drooping as the words work their way through. Her breathing evens out just a tiny bit, but there’s still an intense flush in her face, and the way her nipples stand erect is a sign that she’s still incredibly aroused.

“You can take your clothes off in front of me, Hinata-chan.” Ino starts repeating sentiments. “You want to have sex with me. I want to have sex with you. We’re old enough to make our own decisions, and we’ve already set boundaries to play it safe. It’s perfectly normal, Hinata-chan! Other people our age are all making similar decisions. Some of them decide to wait until marriage, sure, but there’s no shame in trying something now, and besides, I’ve seen it all before. Taking off your clothes to have sex is normal. Having sex now is normal. So… take your pants off, Hinata.”

Hinata’s thumbs slide into her waistband, and she slowly tips backwards so she can stick her legs up in the air as she takes her pants off.

There’s a growing wet spot on Hinata’s panties, and Ino’s fingers twitch in a desire to strip them off and bury her face in Hinata’s cunt. Sure, she’s just as much of a virgin as Hinata and wouldn’t necessarily know what to do beyond what she’s read about, but that doesn’t change the fact that she _wants_ to do it.

“Are you very horny right now, Hinata?”

“Yes,” Hinata says, and there’s an edge of a whimper to it that sends a curl of warmth through Ino’s stomach, something tightening a little in her crotch.

“Do you want to touch yourself?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Why do you want to touch yourself? What would you think about?” Ino asks, and she’s… she’s very tempted to stick a hand in her own pants and go from there.

“I’m reeeeeeeeaaaally horny right now,” Hinata slurs with a growing grin. “And I’d think about you.”

“Can you play with your breasts for me, Hinata-chan?” Ino asks, and Hinata’s hands fly up to cup her breasts before Ino’s even done talking. “Masturbation isn’t that different from sex, you know, especially if your significant other is there. And playing with your breasts is kind of like the masturbation version of foreplay, then.”

“I guess so…” Hinata says, eyes slipping shut as she massages her own breasts. Ino bites her lip a little when Hinata pinches her own nipples and gives a little squeak of surprise, like she hadn’t quite expected it to feel like that.

“How do you usually masturbate, Hinata?” Ino asks, though she already knows the answer. “Do you use any toys?”

“Just my fingers, Ino-chan…” Hinata says after a moment.

“Do you want to masturbate right now?” Ino asks, even though she got a yes earlier to a near-identical question.

“Y-yes…” something in Hinata’s voice stutters, and Ino grins.

“Say it,” She orders, because this is another thing that Hinata’s had trouble with and expressed a desire to change. Her inability to articulate what she wants is largely based on the fact that she just can’t say the words. Dirty talk is beyond her, even the simplest kind. “Out loud. A full sentence.”

“I want to… I want to m-masturbate.” Hinata says, and the flush on her face brightens a little.

“Was that so hard?” Ino questions, and okay, maybe she actually does bring a hand up and start playing absentmindedly with her own chest. So sue her. “Say it again.”

“I want to masturbate.”

“You’re going to get hornier and closer to coming every time you say something even a little dirty,” Ino tells her. “A little spark of pleasure is going to go through you every time you use a dirty word, every time you swear and curse. I want you to focus on that pleasure, okay? I want you to focus until you can’t think about anything except how much you want to orgasm, how much you want that pleasure, and how much you want to keep talking and keep masturbating so you can keep feeling that pleasure. Now, say it again.”

“I want to masturbate.” Hinata’s hands are squeezing and smushing her own breasts so hard it looks painful, and her breathing is getting jagged again. “I want to masturbate!”

“Dirtier, Hinata-chan.” Ino drawls. “Try this: I want to fuck myself on my own hand.”

“I want to f…” Hinata’s face colors in further from embarrassment and arousal alike. She whispers the sentence after a moment. “I want to fuck myself on my own hand.”

“Louder.” Ino orders. “And get a little more creative.”

“I want to fuck myself on my own hand.” Hinata says, and her eyes are technically closed, but Ino can see the slightest bit of Byakugan silver between her lids. “I want to… I want to use my fingers to make myself come. I want to rub and fuck my own cunt with my fingers and your toys until I can’t stand it.”

“There we go.” Ino says with a smile. “I know about your ‘romance novels,’ Hinata-chan. I know that you can say more.”

Hinata’s panting now, shifting from side to side in some futile attempt to get herself off. “I want to play with my clit while you watch me get off. I want to suck my own breasts, and yours, and I want to dig my face into your cunt and play with you until you come so hard you scream.”

Ino’s feeling herself get wet just listening to this. For Hinata, whose brain has already linked arousal and dirty talk together even without the subject matter, it can only be worse. “I want to come. I want to make you come. I want you to use those toys you showed me to make me beg, to bend me over a table and use your strap-on to fuck me until I can’t even think anymore, can’t see straight or talk, until the only word I can say is your name and beg.”

“Good.” Ino says, and after a moment adds, “You can stop playing with your breasts and start playing with other parts of your body now, Hinata-chan.”

One of Hinata’s hands stays on her breasts, but the other one darts down immediately to start playing with her nethers. Ino raises an eyebrow. “Don’t you want to take your panties off?”

“Too much time.” Hinata manages to bite out between gasps, falling backwards and arching against the bed.

“Do you want me to do it for you?” Ino asks, and then smiles and reaches forward to do so when Hinata nods rapidly. Even with Hinata’s hand furiously working her own snatch, rubbing in circles instead of digging inwards, the cloth still sticks and leaves little strands of vaginal fluid stretching for a few inches before they snap and cling to skin or cloth instead as Ino pulls the panties down Hinata’s legs. “How do you feel, Hinata-chan?”

“Like I’m about to come…” Hinata whines, which is about what Ino was expecting. It makes the next step much easier.

“Don’t.” She orders. Hinata’s movements stop dead. “No matter how much you masturbate, how much you pleasure yourself, you’re not allowed to orgasm. You are _physically incapable_ of orgasming until I tell you that you can.”

“What?” Hinata whimpers, eyes opening.

“You can keep fucking yourself,” Ino says, and Hinata starts rubbing at her clit, slower now. “But you can’t orgasm. You can push yourself to the brink and beyond, but until I say otherwise, you’re incapable of orgasming.”

Hinata turns desperate eyes on her girlfriend, who smiles.

“If I say the word ‘Sunday,’ then you’re allowed to come. That word means you can orgasm. If I don’t say it, you can’t. Can you repeat that for me?”

“Sunday means I can come.” Hinata says immediately. “I can’t come until you say Sunday.”

“Great!” Ino says, and immediately follows up with, “I’m going to wake you up fully soon, Hinata. You’re not going to be hypnotized any more. You don’t have to follow my orders when you wake up, except two things. One, I want you to keep this mindset you have right now, where masturbation and sex with me are fine. Can you do that for me?”

“Yessss,” Hinata whines in a way that turns the word into a hiss.

“And two, the trigger I gave you just now is still going to be in place. You still can’t orgasm unless I say ‘Sunday.’” Ino takes a moment to assure her, since Hinata looks more than a little desperate now, “I _will_ say it, I promise. Just not right away.”

“Okay, Ino-chan.” Hinata breathes. “Ino, I want to come. I want to come really bad.”

“I know, but you’re going to have to stop playing with yourself for a bit,” Ino tells her. Hinata’s hand stops rubbing and falls limply to her side. “I want you to lay back and close your eyes, and keep your hands at your sides. I want you to count back from ten slowly for me, and you’ll wake up fully and slowly as you do. Ready? Ten… nine… eight…”

They keep going, together, and when the count hits zero, Hinata’s eyes blink open sleepily and she sits up.

She stares at Ino for a moment, opens her mouth, closes it, and tilts her head, looking like she’s considering something.

“Is everything okay?” Ino asks, slightly nervous now that her control is mostly gone. “You remember everything, right?”

“Ino?” Hinata says, calling her attention back to herself, the name sounding a little more contemplative than anything. “I wasn’t lying. I want…” she takes a breath, like she’s steeling herself for something, and then says, as calmly and as deliberately as she can, “I want you to bend me over a table and fuck me until I beg.”

Ino’s eyes widen and she grins. She unzips her top and tosses it to the side as she goes straight to Hinata, who budges over enough to give Ino room. Ino finishes stripping, having dressed light for the occasion, such as it is, and doesn’t join Hinata so much as push her down and lie down on top of her, legs spread wide to straddle her girlfriend and let her press her own pelvis as close to Hinata’s as possible. Their breasts press together delightfully between them, and Ino really does love the slightly dazed smile on Hinata’s face.

“You okay there, hime?” She asks after a moment.

“I can have sex. I… my brain isn’t screaming at me that it’s wrong. I can do _this_ ,” Hinata’s hands reach up behind Ino and cup her ass, drifting down to spread her labia, and she grins when Ino’s face grows red, “and it’s okay. It’s _all_ okay.”

“Well, hopefully I didn’t remove any personal boundaries regarding kinks or anything,” Ino mutters, but she nonetheless drops her head down to nibble at the junction of Hinata’s neck and jaw. “I’ll be honest, watching you get off like that made _me_ horny, too.”

“I could tell, when I could think clearly enough to notice.” Hinata giggles. “Um, Ino? I really would like to… to orgasm now. Or… in the near future?”

“Yeah, I wanted you to be fully awake when that happened. And, um… well, I kind of want to feel it.” Ino pulls back and looks Hinata in the eye, resting all her weight on one arm as the other wriggles down between them to lightly course over the skin just above Hinata’s pubic hair. “I wanted to get in the action before you actually came, you know?”

Hinata cants her hips upwards, angling to get Ino’s hand that much closer to its end goal. She whines, “Ino-chan…”

“Mm?”

“Stop _teasing_.”

“Mm, never.” Ino growls playfully and rubs her face against Hinata’s neck. She does tilt her body, though, so that her hand can comfortably reach down to fit around Hinata’s pubic bone, and starts gently rubbing at Hinata’s pussy.

Hinata tenses and lets out a small squeak, then hurriedly spreads her legs wider to give Ino better access.

“Mm,” Ino hums lowly as she kisses her way up Hinata’s neck and jaw. “So _eager_.”

“Your fault,” Hinata huffs just as Ino’s lips hit hers. They make out for a good half minute, a hot press of lip against lip, and then tongues caressing each other in ways that would leave Hinata giggling at terrible wordplay in one of her romance novels. “Mm, Ino-chan, please?”

“Not good enough, Hinata-chan.” Ino coos, moving down to bite and suckle at Hinata’s breast, using her free hand to pinch at the other nipple.

“Please let me cum.” Hinata whines, and her legs come up and wrap around Ino’s midsection, pressing Ino closer to Hinata’s body and trapping her hand between them. She tries to keep moving her hand, but it’s suddenly a lot more difficult. “Please, Ino-chan, I’ll do anything if you let me cum. I need to cum so bad, I can’t even explain it.”

“Oh, I’m sure you could if you tried.” Ino kisses and bites her way down Hinata’s torso, pushing back against Hinata’s legs until her mouth is level with Hinata’s clit. “Hey, Hinata-chan, what do you wa—”

“Fuck me!” Hinata almost shouts, and Ino is _very_ happy that she got TenTen to install some sound-cancelling seals in her apartment after she moved out of her parents’ house. “Ino, please, come on, play with my cunt, use your tongue or your fingers or a toy or anything, just fuck me until I can’t think, let me come, please, please, plea—”

Ino leans forward and buries her face in Hinata’s cunt, just as asked and as she’s been fantasizing about for literal months, and immediately licks a long strip up it. Hinata breaks of her stream of words in favor of a long whine, and her hands find the back of Ino’s head and pull her closer. Ino’s thumbs pull away the pubic hair, and she sees the clit, and pushes her mouth against it, sucking and teasing it with her tongue.

Hinata makes some very pleasing noises.

“Mm… what was the word again?” She asks between licks and probing motions. “Was it Monday?”

“Ino-chan, don’t you da—”

“Tuesday?” Ino presses her face to Hinata’s cunt and drives her tongue in as deep as she can, wiggles it around a bit, and then pulls back to lift her head and look at Hinata with a face covered in pussy juice. “Wednesday, maybe?”

“Mmmm, Ino, come on, ple—aah!”

Ino digs a pair of fingers into Hinata’s vagina, curling them and hunting for the G-spot. Hinata actually makes _mewling_ noises when Ino rubs against it, once she finds it. “Thursday, it’s gotta be.”

“It’s not, it’s not, it’s just S—”

“Or Friday? It’s a pretty fun day, you know.” Ino leans in to suck on Hinata’s clit again, and then licks a long, slow stripe up her girlfriend’s body, pausing only to gently scrape her teeth against one breast, and then continuing all the way up to the underside of her jaw. “Saturday’s probably the best one, ne?”

“Ino, I know what you’re doing, just—”

“Oh, I know!” Ino sits back and smiles widely, curling her fingers against Hinata’s G-spot again and again as her thumb fiddles with the clit. “You’re my little ray of sunshine, so of course it had to be _Sunday._ ”

Hinata throws her head back and screams as her body clenches around Ino’s fingers, muscles spasms pushing their way through an orgasm. Ino once again thanks her own foresight in getting silencing seals, and waits it out.

A really corny part of her thinks that Hinata looks beautiful when she cums.

She takes her hand out and lets herself fall down to lie next to her girlfriend, snuggled into her side and watching her ride out the last edges of her orgasm. Hinata’s breathing slows down and she’s still making little whimpering noises, but they sound like positive ones, at least. Ino presses the side of her face to Hinata’s shoulder and waits.

“That was… wow.” Hinata finally says. “I can’t _wait_ to do that again.”

“Really?”

“Well, no, I don’t think I can cum again that soon.” Hinata admits. “But in a half hour or so, absolutely.”

“Glad it worked out, then.” Ino says, and presses a kiss to the shoulder she’s snuggling against. “You tired?”

“Mm, yeah, but…” Hinata’s head lolls to the side so she can look at Ino. “You haven’t cum yet, have you, Ino-chan?”

“Nah. It’s okay, though, tonight was supposed to be about you.” Ino punctuates her sentence with a kiss, and Hinata giggles.

“Well, I also want to make you feel good, Ino-chan.” Hinata reminds her, one hand coming up to cup at Ino’s breasts. “You wanna try face-sitting? I can’t promise I’m any good, but I’ll give it a shot.”

Ino stares in shock for a moment before scrambling to position her clit over her girlfriend’s mouth because oh _hell_ yes.

(That goes as expected, and then they finish out the night by figuring out just what is so amazing about the 69 position. The toys can wait for next time.)


End file.
